The Old Country
The Old Country is the first chapter in Mafia II. It is a tutorial level so that you can understand shooting and some controls. Background Vito narrates that he was assigned to the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment (After being arrested for the jewel smash and grab) but their drop had failed and only Vito and two other men survived. They survived with the help of the Italian Resistance. They then see that Blackshirts are starting to round up civilians and executing them. It becomes clear that they must help the civilians of the town. Walkthrough Kill the officer on the steps and the soldiers defending the Town Hall Your commanding officer orders you to take the shot and kill the officer who is about to execute the civilian. Using your M1 Garand, shoot the officer. Once he's dead, mass panic will begin with the civilians. NOTE: Watch your aim, you can easily miss an enemy combatant and kill an innocent civilian in the crossfire. Once they are all dead, follow your squad, now a mix of three 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment soldiers (Vito and two others) and some Italian Resistance fighters. Follow your squad to the top of the steps and go to the left. If you go to the middle of the doors, you will walk right into the machine gun fire, go to the right and you have to run through it. One of the fighters will mention that they must hurry and get inside to save the prisoners before the army arrives. Follow inside and get to cover behind the window. Once you see the machine gun, use a grenade and throw it. A cinematic will play showing it land on some ammunition and blow up everything near it. Once done collect some ammunition including a Mauser C96 pistol and an MP-40 machine gun. Save the hostages Once inside, kill the remaining soldiers. One of the soldiers you are with will throw a grenade killing two enemy soldiers up on the balcony. Once clear, go upstairs and kill the two soldiers you come across guarding the door. Once they're dead, kick the door in. Here you will see one prisoner tied up and the other being used as a human shield by a soldier. Use your M1 Garand or Mauser pistol for a quick head shot. Once he's dead, move up a bit but quickly hide behind cover because behind the boarded door is an Italian soldier firing a machine gun which will kill both prisoners. Follow your squad Follow your squad onto the balcony. Once out there, enemy reinforcements will arrive. Shoot them all and when you hear that the balcony won't help, it's time to move. Just then a Blackshirt will jump out and push one member of your squad off the balcony. Now you can either try fighting him, shooting him or have your other squad-mate kill him. After he's dead, go inside. (note) this area is a good place to get the hairdresser achievement/trophy. Use the MG and defend the Town Hall Once inside, quickly get to the open door on the right which is where the MG42 is located. Quickly use it and shoot all the trucks and men for as long as you can. Keep shooting until the cutscene plays. While the cutscene is loading you will earn the achievement/trophy "Viva la Resistenza!" for completing the chapter. Result After the tank blows a hole in the building, Vito is seen knocked out by the explosion. When he awakens, he sees that the Italian Blackshirts are executing his squad-mates. Just as he is about to be executed, an explosion blows up the artillery. It is an American M4 Sherman tank. In the turret opening, a man is speaking with a megaphone to the Italian Blackshirts. It is revealed that he is Don Calo, the head of the Sicilian mafia. Vito explains through narration that the garrison surrendered that day, because Don Calo told them to. Notes External Links *Opening Introduction *Video walkthrough Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs